


Fandom mental image fics.

by firestarter3d



Category: Bones (TV), Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, Thanksgiving Dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 07:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firestarter3d/pseuds/firestarter3d
Summary: This is just a mental image i thought up.





	1. Beginning of fandom thanksgiving

picture a long table with all this great looking food and from everyone who was ever on the show and died to the currently living but not in the midst of things. and after all the living are done eating and chatting with their dead friends one by one the ghost slowly start to fade away starting with mary because she died first and ending with charlie because she died last and just before she completely fades away you hear “I don’t want to go”


	2. Doctor who thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much the same theme as the last one.

here is a sad mental image, the doctor figures out when all his companions would have their Christmas day and on each of those days, he sets up a table with all of their favorite foods on it and pretends they are there with him, roses day is the hardest because at the end of the day he can almost feel that kiss he knows she so desperately wants to give him.  


	3. A less sweet thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This ones gonna hurt to the bones fandom.

At bones thanksgiving dinner, things start to get out of hand and then booth grabs his phone because he has sweets on speed dial, because he knows sweets could dial down any situation and before he presses that button he then remembers sighs and puts his phone back in his pocket.


	4. Ron and Hermiones wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You all know who this is talking about.

they stand in front of the mirror of erised and all they see is themselves and their guest and one unexpected guest in the back a tall red headed boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this made you cry, but that was kind of the purpose, also this takes way before the last two seasons that aired.


End file.
